The Price of Deception
by Lucifina BloodRavyn
Summary: After some rather cheesy catch phrases, the fight abruptly ended with them getting blasted with a strange white light. What was the light, and why are the Titans spread all over the world? And why are they babies! Only one way to find out...


**Lucifina:** This is a fic that Secret-punk-rocker and I thought of together. She no longer visits this site, but I remain and I have finally posted this work that she and I threw together. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I no own Teen Titans, nor would I like to own them. I don't think I could take the cheesiness of it all.

**xXx**

**Chapter One: The Fall of the Titans**

After years of plotting and planning, dropping hints and the occasional battles, he was ready. He was finally going to take down the Teen Titans. For good.

It wasn't easy, and he needed assistance. But the help was greatly willing to serve. It was apparent that he wasn't the only villain in Jump City who was holding a grudge against the titans.

After one last cryptic message was sent and the bait was planted all he had to do was wait.

"Slade..."

...But not for long.

"Ah, The Teen Titans...I was beginning to think you would never show..."

:yadayada they fight:

"Well Titan's, It has been a pleasure..." Slade began in his usual 'Im about to disappear' speech.

"Were not letting you go until you tell us what you're planning!" an angry Robin shouted, oh so predictably.

Slade smirked, though you couldn't tell from that annoying mask he always wears. So his eye just squinted arrogantly. "Better yet, we'll show you..." He uttered knowingly.

"We--?" The Titans chorused in unison.

From out of nowhere came a man they thought they would never see again.

"Warp!" Starfire cried in outrage and disbelief. And so the plot thickened. Like pasta sauce, simmering on a stove.

"How did you--?" Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion.

The time-bender smirked. "Well, my girl, When you destroyed my suit and reversed my aging process, I was left a drooling miniature of my former self."

"We noticed." Raven still recalled the difficult time they had in finding a home to place him in. They got a lot of weird looks and everyone assumed it was Robin and Starfire's kid. That was an oh-so enjoyable experience.

Slade spoke up. "So I came in and gave him a hand...and a few decades of growth" Slade stepped up next to Warp. "After all, I never could have done this without him." Slade was holding a confidence that put the Titans minds in overdrive.

"Now, Titans, You'll soon find out that what goes around comes around." Warp grinned in an 'Im so evil' kind of way, distracting the Titans with his overconfidence and just plain bad attitude.

In moments, Slade was holding a large ray-like gun.

"What are you--"

But the sound was laid on deaf ears as Slade fired the weapon, hitting three of the five Titan's at point-blank range. Raven and Starfire fell to the ground and Beast Boy snapped back in his human form. With incredible speed, the teens began changing.

"What are you doing to them!" Robin demanded, running at the three. Warp pressed a button on his suit, and an electric containment field appeared around the remaining two titans. "No!" Robin slammed a fist into the containment field.

"Ah ah ah, can't have you going in there and tampering. Its very delicate work." Warp said to the angry Titan leader.

Robin and Cyborg could only watch as their friends began to change. Become...human.

What was left of them was very unusual. Starfire's hair had turned a dark brown, almost black, and her skin had grown darker, so she was left with a deep tan. As she opened her eyes she revealed them to have grown white around the iris, like normal eyes, and a deep brown color took over the bright green.

Raven's skin grew whiter so she was left with a pale white skin tone, but not the sickly grey she had before, and she even had a slight natural tan. Her eyes grew lighter and darker at the same time, turning an azure blue while her hair turned pure black.

Beast Boy probably took the most drastic change. His hair was blonde and his eyes turned blue. His skin tone turned to a pasty white, as if he hadn't been out in the sun in a long time. His ears grew smaller and curved at the tips, leaving him a normal human.

As if from a trance, the three transformed Titans sat up and rubbed their heads.

"What happened..." Raven muttered, holding a hand to her head.

"Where am I..." Beast boy looked around, dazed and confused.

Starfire blinked. "Quien estáis?" She spoke, in a think Spanish accent.

Robin and Cyborg gaped at what they saw before them. Beast Boy looked like a normal human, Raven didn't seem so scary and Starfire spoke Spanish?

"What did you do to them?" They demanded of the villains.

"Ah, the better question here is: what are we going to do with you?" Warp folded his arms as Slade fired another ray-gun at the three changed Titans. Right before their eyes they watched their friends shrink in size and become infants.

The two remaining Titans had only time to blink before the electric field around them closed in and electrocuted them, sending them into unconsciousness.

**xXx **

**Lucifina:** LMAO! That was surprisingly fun! Hmm. I bet you all are wondering: what will I do next?

Well I'm not doing anything until I get some reviews…

So…REVIEW!


End file.
